Forever and Ever and Ever
by T.Kristen
Summary: What was meant to be an innocent vacation to Italy turned out to be close to one of the most tragic beginnings Jenn has ever experienced . . . And when everything she had left is torn away from her, will the only person who can save her . . . kill her? *RP-Collab between my friend and I* Jenn is actually an original character of mine that I'm using for a HG fanfic and this one.
1. Prologue

Crying reached her ears—shrilly, almost deafening _shrieking_. She could feel a small smile forming on her lips, only weakened by the heavy panting that forced her lips to part in meek gasps. "You did it, bella," a strained voice whispered close to her ear, allowing her to just hardly make out the words over the crying. "L-look . . . " Again with the voice . . ! She just wanted to sleep . . . Rest . . .

She forced her eyes to crack open, but everything was a blurry mess of colors and shapes. "Look at how gorgeous she is, mia bella!" Warm, honey-gold eyes came into slight focus, making her smile. Such sweetness within those teary and desperate depths . . .

"Beautiful," she murmured absently, closing her eyes again. The darkness, something that had always threatened to drown her out of the world, enveloped her and made her want to crawl into it. Finally it wasn't cold . . . It didn't want to pull her in all directions and tear her apart . . . It just wanted her to relax, get away from the stinging pains in her stomach and from the fears and tears of the past few days.

"N-no, no, don't you . . . Don't you want to hold her?" he started again, seeming to crouch lower. The crying increased in volume, only pushing her closer toward the black blanket that was outstretched to her in her mind.

"Later . . . " she mumbled, the word hardly audible even to her. "I just . . . just want to sleep . . . "

"No, look! She wants to see you, bella—she, look, she's trying to open her eyes. Do- do the same for her. For me? P-please . . . Let me see my stars . . . " She couldn't hear anything—she could sense he was talking, but his voice was distant, as if he were trying to reach her from another room and the walls were too thick. She couldn't . . . couldn't open her eyes anymore . . . Breathing was harder, her throat started to choke up, and her heart speed up. Several times she felt like this . . . When she almost drowned . . . When she was almost suffocated . . . The feeling was familiar already . . . It didn't hurt anymore.

"Mia bella . . . please . . . "


	2. Chapter 1

_Dear Maya,_

It's Feli! And I'm throwing another summer party! I'd love for you to come again and have another super fun time! It'll be awesome, I promise, si!? You can bring a few friends, of course! The more the merrier~  
Oh, please come, Maya! I'll be waiting to see ya' here on the 25th!  
Grazie bella!

Love,  
Feliciano and Lovino Vargas

"What do you say, guys? Up for a little Italian craziness?" Maya asked giddily with her slightly lilting Brazilian accent. "School'll be over by then so . . . "

"I'm fine with it," Jenn answered with a small smile. A little distraction didn't sound too bad, especially after . . . Well, after the past year, any sort of break sounded wonderful. The seventeen-year old shifted her silvery gaze to the blank-eyed boy beside her who hadn't replied vocally yet. Mikail sighed and gave a tiny nod before looking up at the young twenty-year old.

"What about tickets for the both of us, Maya? It's a miracle we can afford to live where do let alone-"

"Done and done!" she winked. "I'm quick, hun'! I doubted Jenn would give a chance like this up- and what she approves, I know you do too!" Jenn merely rolled her eyes a bit at this comment an pulled her knees up to his chest, curling into a loose ball, leaning slightly against Mike.

"Hah, you know us so well," Jenn said with a slightly sarcastic tone added to her soft yet somewhat edgy voice.

"Of course, this bum went ahead and told me everything," Maya chimed, poking her finger at Mikail's chest.

Mike waved her hand away and rolled his eyes, his almost expressionless face growing slightly more annoyed. "Yeah, sure, whatever. What do we have to bring?"

"The very _minimum_," she answered with a grin. "Francis and Feli are determined on dressing everyone-so mostly just bring personal items, maybe a few comfortable articles of clothing-nothing major." Jenn nodded a bit and raised a brow.

"Explain your friends to me again?"

"Oh, they're all crazy and mean and want to rid of every non-native mortal," Maya teased, laughing a bit when Jenn scoffed. "Okay, well . . . We're powerful, but all relatively nice and live more or less forever, since we're basically the embodiment of countries. Alfred- America. Feliciano-Northern Italy. Maya- hi! - Brazil."

"Oh boy, okay," Mike chuckled and stood up, running a hand through his hair. "I'll be going now, ladies; enjoy your chatter," he said with a small, seemingly forceful smile, before leaning down and kissing Jenn's head. He turned to leave after playfully ruffling Maya's mottled brown hair and as soon as the door closed, Maya said:  
"Rude much?"

The girl shook her head before glancing toward Jenn, gently tugging the tips of her golden hair. "You totally screwed him up, Jenn . . . "

"Not by choice, Maya. Did I ask to move? No," she shook her head, staring at the door after him with narrowed eyes. The old, almost childish and loving familiarity wasn't there anymore . . . She had longed to come back, but for what? For more distance? More punishment? She might as well have never tried to return. It felt almost like preserving her life had been for nothing- because she was still left here with no one, no familiar and comforting face, nothing that would ease her newly arisen fears. Maya was hardly even an acquaintance to her, she had mostly befriended Mike, which was the only reason Jenn even knew her . . . Because she came looking . . .

"Deus! Don't depress on me now, Jenn!" Maya piped up, shaking one of Jenn's shoulders slightly to regain her attention. "Look, he has to get used to you again- broken hearts are hard to mend, even if the one who can heal it is around."

"Sure," Jenn smiled, pulling her lips into a convincing smile. Putting on a smile or an indifferent face was almost a second nature to her now, and extremely simple when all your emotions are locked up within you. It was even harder to feel upset now- but frustration and annoyance remained . . . oh-so very strong.  
"So, the trip?"

"Just rest up and before ya' know it we'll be off! Din, Al, and Mattie are all coming along, and we all get to go in a private plane!" Maya bragged with a cocky smirk. "Alfred convinced his brother to take us," she continued, a slight blush starting to make her cheeks seem rosy. "Oh! And don't you let Mike bring any school work- he can do that when you guys come back, or we can get Eduard to do it for him before-"

"Maya, Maya, breathe!" Jenn intervened, shaking her head. "He hardly ever finishes the projects, let alone take time on vacation to do it, so don't worry." The Brazilian hopped up to her feet and grinned, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Couple tips on the 'scary' people now?" she inquired before Jenn nodded for her to go on. "Gilbert, Antonio, and Francis- nicknamed 'The Bad Touch Trio' for somewhat obvious reasons. Ludwig: scary-looking until you get to know him.  
Ivan: unnoticeably frightening- do NOT anger him, please and thank you.  
Lovino: intimidating in an almost annoying way," she said with a roll of her eyes when she mentioned Feliciano's brother. "Oh, and Natalie: very creepy when she's around Ivan- her brother. Avoid getting these people angry or . . . interested . . . and you should be good!" Maya finished with a grin, visibly trying to keep a laugh from escaping.

_Interested . . ?_ Jenn echoed, but simply offered another nod to show she had been listening. "Okay, and uhm, how long are we staying again . . ? " Change, she needed change- a big one, one to get her away from her thoughts, her fears. She wanted, _needed_, to get away from the people around there.

"Heh, he told Din on her invitation, think he forgot to tell me, but she said two months! Haha, poor Lovi, gonna deal with another of these silly parties," Maya rolled her eyes before plopping back down beside the blue-eyes blonde. She giggled and wrapped her arms around Jenn's shoulders and smiled. "Relax, okay? You're going to love it! I promise!"


	3. Chapter 2

"I'm so exited! Oh Goddesses, this is insane, I swear!"

"Ahaha! Oh gee, calm down!"

"Calm DOWN!? Din, Din, I think Ma's gone crazy!"

"G-guys, shush-"

"Oh pfffsh, you keep to your silly little piloting!"

"Hey, don't be mean!"

"Ow! Damn, and I thought your kicks hurt . . . "

"Ha, ha!"

"Maya, shh- you aren't helping!"

"And you laugh!"

"Your both laughing-"

"Dear lord, guys, shut up!" Mike chuckled finally. "Poor Matthew has to deal with all your chattering- calm down a bit." The teenager rolled his eyes and leaned his head back against the reclining chair and scoffed.

"Thank you," Matthew seemed to mutter. Silence stretched on for about five minutes, leaving them all stuck with their own contained excitement . . . . Until Alfred decided to speak up.

"Oh my GOD, can you go any SLOWER?!" he groaned, leaning forward toward his brother, falling off his chair on the process.

"I don't trust you with my plane . . . " the Canadian said, almost as if he read his brother's thoughts. "Don't you even ask."

"Oh but PLEASE!?"

"Alfred!" Mike snapped with another sigh. "Calm. The hell. Down. Goddamn . . . "

"Mikail, you could use some calming down," Dinaryu piped up, reaching across the aisle to place a delicate hand on the boy's shoulder. "They're just playing around-"

"With our lives, yeah, I know," he mumbled, shrugging her hand away. His dark, ocean-blue eyes rolled again before flicking across Jenn and landing on the window, simply watching the clouds go by.

Dinaryu sighed and glanced to her other side, sharing a knowing look with Maya before looking over at Alfred who still sat on the floor. "Could you control yourself?" she asked, though a slight, almost nervous laugh left her lips. "Maybe he's right."

The American laughed and looked back at her with his wide, sky-blue eyes that seemed to be glaring behind his clear glasses. "Uhhuh," Alfred groaned and pulled himself back onto his set. "Maaaaaattie? Hurrrry up? Please? This is ridiculous- we'll get there in five days at this rate!"

"Relax . . . " Matthew sighed, glancing back at him for a moment. "We're on time."

They bickered lightly for a few more minutes before Alfred's head dipped down sleepily, and his soft snoring announced he had fallen asleep- finally. Jenn sighed in relief and leaned her head against the window, closing her eyes. The sensation of flying was a comforting thought to her, besides the possibility of dropping out of the sky. But even that thought didn't frighten her as much as it probably should. It'd be a quick death; if they struck the ground and the plane burst into flames and exploded, no one would feel anything but their fear on their way down- and even that would numb before they hit. No one would hurt. Or feel the burn, or anything. They'd all be fine in the end. All . . . fine . . .

"Hey Jenn, wake up," a soft voice said beside her ear as hands gently shook her shoulders to stir her. She blinked her eyes a bit, still slightly groggy.

"Hm?"

The soft baby blue gaze of Matthew met Jenn's cold-looking ones and smiled brightly enough to wake her up completely. "Come on . . ?" She gritted her teeth and pushed him back slightly, a sudden shudder going through her.

No . . . No . . . It's okay . . . It's only Matt . . . she reminded herself.

"S-sorry," he chuckled anxiously, scratching the back of his head. "But uhm, we're here . . . " He glanced over his shoulder and a slight, forced smile tugged at the corners of his lips when he turned back toward her. "Let's go?"

"Y-yeah," Jenn sighed, pushing herself up. "Sorry, I just . . . I uhm . . . "

"That's okay," Matthew assured, playfully patting her head. "They're waiting, can't keep them there too long." She nodded and started toward the entrance, now exit, of the small plane before letting Matt go ahead of her and accepted his hand when he offered to help her down.

Dinaryu gave a small smile when Jenn looked up at her and rubbed the side of her arm as if she wanted to both say something and keep it hidden. But Din seemed to do that often . . .

Jenn shook her head a bit and let Matthew push her forward slightly. "Come on, ladies, Mike probably has the taxi waiting outside already!" Alfred announced, picking up at least five of the suit cases before marching forward. Maya rolled her eyes but started forward with a smirk.

"Al, you left Jenn and I luggage-less!"

"You'll walk faster!"

Dinaryu laughed again slightly, shaking her head as Maya ran up to Alfred and playfully argued over the bags, trying to nudge him away from the luggage he held to the point where they both fell over each other.

"Control yourselves, at this rate we'll never get there," Din giggled, lightly poking Maya's leg with her foot when she got close enough.

Matthew smiled a bit, but just kept moving forward with Jenn, not saying a word. The blue-eyed girl glanced up at him, noticing a slightly bitter look enter his soft gaze. She didn't say anything, more so because she didn't know what she could say, but Jenn knew it was highly unfair toward him for Maya to more or less ignore him- especially since all of this he was doing for her, Jenn was sure. But then again, it was none of her business. And it's not like she was one to talk.

"I was beginning to wonder if you guys were coming at all or not," Mikail said, leaning against the white cab. He smiled and opened the door, nodding for Matt and Jenn to get in before he stepped forward to get their bags and put it in the back. When Din, Alfred, and Maya got closer, Mike went forward to help them with their own bags before nodding for the three to get it. Jenn shifted herself to the last row of seats in the car, just watching in silence when the others came in and Mike slipped into the passenger seat.

She sighed and buckled up, blinking down at her lap. At least the ride wouldn't last too long considering they were already in Rome, but after sitting in a plane for eight hours, the last thing she wanted to do was settle down.

"Hey, what time is it here?" Alfred asked, glancing around.

"Nine seventeen," Mike answered first with a sigh, glancing up at the clock installed into the car. "Can't you see?"

"Idiota," Maya teased, giggling.

Again with the pointless chatter? Jenn thought quickly, rolling her eyes. She stiffened for a moment, feeling the space next her fill up when they stopped at a red light, and glancing back, she saw the solemn face of Matthew.

Jenn cocked her head a bit, raising a brow. "What's . . . " she started quietly, offering a somewhat concerned-looking smile.

"Wrong? Nothing," he denied, shaking his head with a small smile. "I was about to ask you the same- you seemed spooked when I woke you up."

Jenn smiled bitterly and shrugged. "Feeling 'spooked' isn't something I'm foreign to, it's okay." Her tone didn't seem to invite any other questions, so they both remained quiet and more or less spaced out as the others talked or listened to each other on the way. There wasn't much to tune into, though; they were mostly just talking about who they wanted to see first, who they were going to nag to first, where they wanted to go, what they would do as soon as they got there, and what they'd do after the party. Jenn caught Din mention the party started at eleven and tended to go on until someone threatened to snap someone's neck or until everyone passed out asleep, so depending on the time they reached Feliciano's house, they'd have just over an hour to get ready before entropy happened.

Jenn let her eyes drift to the window and smiled lightly as they passed the many Renaissance-like buildings as well as the more modern ones, all highlighted by the moon's and stars' glowing presence. Soon enough, the car stopped in front of a concrete path of a large, three-story Renaissance era house with delicately placed ivy vines along the side as well as a long front yard stretching all the way to the house where a small garden seemed to decorate the front. To Jenn, it looked like the house was just short of being called 'Vargas Manor'- and for all she knew, it could very well be so.

"Yes! Here! Finally!" Alfred shouted excitedly, clambering over Maya and through the door, practically hopping over to the trunk to get their bags.

"Grazie, signore," Dinaryu said, handing the driver his fee for taking them- adding maybe even more than a little tip for him having to deal with their talkative friends. Matthew nodded for Jenn to go on ahead of him and she complied, though simply stared after Alfred and Maya as they walked toward the house, carrying everyone's bags.

"My god, they're still doing this?" Mikail mumbled when he reached her side.

"Well, they're actually helping, at least," Dinaryu pointed out with a small smirk, nudging them forward. Matthew sighed and started forward with Dinaryu, leaving Mike and Jenn to follow a step behind.

"Ve! Welcome!" a cheery voice broke through the semi-silent night as they climbed the steps. A curly brunette stood at the door, a wide grin plastered on his face. "I'm so glad you came!" he laughed, stepping out to greet them. Maya, Din and he kissed each other's cheeks and he came down a step or two before wrapping Jenn and Mike in a hug. "Grazie for coming, bella, bello!"

Jenn laughed a bit and returned the hug hesitantly, pulling back quickly. "Thanks for letting us come," she said with a smile, watching as he motioned for everyone to enter. It surprised her at how hyper he seemed, and the level of excitement coming off of him almost towered over Maya's and Alfred's, which almost made Jenn want to laugh and join in. Such anticipation and zeal was a relative stranger to her at this point- she missed that childish emotion where all you wanted to do is run around and play.

"Si, of course! The more the merrier, don't you agree!?" Feliciano chimed, standing at the door, waiting for them to step in. Mike hopped up the last step and went in while Jenn hesitated a bit.

_"The more the merrier, don't you agree?"_

"Not at all," she murmured, meeting his bright hazel eyes fearfully. "But you can believe what you want."

"Uhm, yes, of course," Jenn agreed, nodding slightly. She went up the last step of the house, but lingered t the door for a second at the sound of someone's almost frantic voice.

"N-no . . . You can't be serious!?"

"Bastard, leave me alo-Uhg, mi dispacie," a growling voice hissed under his breath next to Jenn, lightly pushing her aside to leave the house. She glanced back, but only had the time to see a black suit before Feliciano gently dragged her into the building.

"I'm sure Francis found Maya and Dinaryu already! Why don't you go upstairs to meet him?" Feli suggested in his playfully childish voice.

"O-okay, if I can find him," she laughed, turning toward where he pointed out the staircase. But the stairs were probably the last thing she saw. The inside of the house seemed to glow a warm amber color from the lights and ground, and despite the many people littered around the sitting room, it seemed so clean and inviting.

"Hola!" another voice greeted giddily, putting an arm around Jenn's shoulder, distracting her from anymore sightseeing. "Go on, Feli, I'll go introduce our newbie to Sinõr Francis!" He looked down at her with warm green eyes and grinned softly. "I'm Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, sinõrita! You are?"

"Jenn," she introduced simply, allowing him to lead her toward and up the stairs. "I figure you're Spain?"

"Si! And the one you're going to meet now is none other than Francis Bonnefoy of . . ?"

"France?" she guessed before being pushed toward another person. "Uh-uhm sorry," she stammered, pulling herself away.

"Non, that's quite alright, mademoiselle," the tall blonde said with a wide smile. "Merci, Toni."

"De nada, amigo," the sunny Spaniard said before turning around and bounding down the stairs again.

Jenn pressed herself against the wall, staring at the man in front of her. Five minutes there and it was like everyone knew they were there. This would be an interesting vacation to say the least . . .

"Excuse all the craziness, ma cheri, he's quite the excitable one," Francis said gently, stretching out a hand to her. "Shall we go? I believe my friend would love to help you pick out your outfit." Jenn sighed and took his hand, answering with a small nod. Whatever, right? She had nothing else to lose anyway, might as well trust the guy.


	4. Chapter 3

_A rush. That's what getting ready felt like. Never before had Jenn been given an hour to get ready, and usually the clock continued to tick for another few minutes before going off in her head—but with Francis, even an hour felt like too little with the way he acted._

He obsessed over her hair: every strand had to be in place. Her dress, though simple, was specifically chosen to bring her eyes out more, as well as show off how golden her hair shined under any sort of light. He applied only slight blush and eyeliner on her, allowing more of her natural beauty to show— or so he said.  
It was like he was her brother, only a much more fashion-based version of Cohan.

Jenn let him play around with her hair and tweak the dress in some places where he felt the lace would cross better—he literally transformed the dress to fit her_. The short heels he put on her were simple, not attracting too much attention, but still not bland enough to completely ignore. The front of her hair was pinned back by a clip in the shape of a silver rose, visibly showing off the curly ends and under parts of her hair . . . _

"That's so pretty, he gave it to you?" Maya asked, fingering the blue rose charm on Jenn's wrist.

"Yeah," she answered simply with a small smile. "He's really nice, a bit enthusiastic, but nice." Maya laughed and nodded, shooting a glance toward Mike who stood beside them with Feliciano at his shoulder.

"You've got some competition, meu amor," she mused in a teasing voice, "Francis is already buying her roses."

"Oh, haha, you're so silly, Maya," Feli piped in his cheery sounding Italian accent. He hugged Mike lightly, a grand smile spreading over his face. "Don't worry, Mikail!"

"I'm not, it's—"

"Get the _fuck_ away from my fratello," a snarling voice suddenly broke through all the laughter and chatter in the huge dining room. Jenn blinked her eyes once, turning around, now standing between Maya and Mike. "Get away from him."

"Why would I listen to you?" Mikail retorted tartly and coolly as Feli stepped away from the much taller boy.

"F-fratello, be n-nice—"

"Shut up!" Jenn cocked her brows, bringing her eyes to the man. She couldn't see much of his face for it was hidden under the shadow of the black fedora he wore, but in terms of height and what she could see of his hair, the man looked incredibly similar to Felciano; even his accent sounded Italian. "You'll listen to me if you know what's good for you, bastardo." He took a few rigid steps forward, reaching into his black vest for something.

The whole scene looked like something out of a movie: everyone silent and in a circle around the center; the one gangly kid walking slowly and threateningly toward those who didn't expect him; the one defiant boy challenging someone he shouldn't; the one foolishly curious girl watching calmly; and the one boy merely standing there, unaware of what to do but ultimately was the base cause for the trouble in the first place. But what if it was just a movie? Just something she was imagining?

It was still too early for things to have gone bitter . . . Right? Too early for everyone to be teased and scared . . . Right? Jenn was just imagining this. Was just playing with another daydream. She was still in the room with Francis, waiting for him to arrange her curls and waves into something more 'socially acceptable'. She could stand by and giggle and kid around—nothing was happening. Daydreams were fun in that sense . . . You could do what you want, picture what you want, say what you want, and no one would really get hurt.

"See this?" the man took out a black phone; it looked no different than a regular iPhone, no different than the one Jenn had left upstairs in the room Feli had set aside for her. And yet the man held it like a weapon. "One press of a button and you'll no longer be standing there so smugly," he jeered, seeming to stare up at Mikail behind the shadows of his hat. It was a bit amusing to see this man, merely reaching Mike's shoulders, threaten the teen, but Jenn supposed they should be scared. But then . . . Why wasn't she?

"Look, I don't know who you think you are, but I wasn't doing—"

"They always say that," the man spat, taking another step forward so he stood right in between Jenn and Mike. Jenn felt Maya shift uncomfortably beside her, but strangely enough, the talkative Brazilian made no move that she was going to speak up. "They _always_—"

"Fr-fratello, it's okay, I'm okay—see?" Feliciano spoke, giving a nervous little smile.

"Come with me."

"But I'm having fun, fratello . . . "

The man's head tilted toward Feli slightly, a cynical smile- a familiar smile -crossed over his face. "Why are you being so angry?" Jenn asked quietly, blinking at him. "He didn't do anything. Neither of them did."

"Stay out of this," he growled, turning his head toward her. Jenn caught sight of his eyes, a surprised jolt shaking her and making the world feel like it was spinning around her head. She could only be daydreaming this . . . There was no other way . . .

"You know, it's actually kind of cute," Jenn continued, giggling a bit anxiously now as she took a step forward. Calm down, it was a dream, she was making this happen. She had to un-make it . . . "Like an angry kitten." Jenn laughed a bit again, lifting her hand to his head, nudging the hat off. Her gentle fingers brushed over his soft brown curls, making her smile at the sensation. Even that was similar . . . But the curls were more delicate, not as messy as she remembered.

"G-get away from me, bella," the man mumbled angrily, taking a small step back, but still kept in reach of Jenn's hand. "Get away from me!" She noticed his face suddenly turn as red as a tomato and his hazel eyes flared up with recognition. The man pushed her arm away and turned around, running out the door in a much more hurried manner than which he came in.

"Lovino!?" A softer, yet startled voice spoke up, and when Jenn looked, the lilac color of a dress disappearing behind a door catching her attention.

_Lovino . . . Fratello must mean brother,_ Jenn thought to herself, confused as to what had happened. The look in his eyes . . . Was that just her expression reflecting through his eyes, or what that him showing his own triggered memory? Or did he know her? He should have if what she imagined were true . . . But why was he so nice, or rather, hesitant toward her? Why did he run? Was she not playing with her own memories . . ?

"Jenn, what the hell?" Mike growled behind her at the same time that Feli let out a worried whimper. Jenn shook her head and let her feet lead her to the door in a run, automatically turning into the corridor that would lead her into the secluded sitting room.

"Lovino—"

"I'm so fucking tired of all this shit!"


End file.
